Crushed
by ausllyRauraRaialover
Summary: Ally has a crush on Austin,but when she finds out that Austin and Kira are dating,she's upset. Will Austin And Ally end up together?
1. Chapter 1

The alarm read 7:30. Ally woke up and yawned. "Today is going to be a great day." said Ally. She grabbed her pink shirt with polka dots, jeans,and white shoes. She changed into her clothes and went downstairs to eat. "Good morning, 's your pancakes. Eat them quick,you don't want to be late." said Lester. "I won't." said Ally with a smile. She loved school, but she had another reason she was smiling,her reason was Austin. She loved him ever since they met. "Hey dad,I got to go,bye!" Said Ally while walking out the door.

Ally arrived at school and spotted Trish. "Hey Trish!" said Ally. "Hey Ally,I've been looking for you! said Trish. Austin and Dez walked up to them. "hey,guys! they said. "Austin,I booked you for this new club in two days!" said Trish. "Awesome!" said Austin "I can't wait!" "well, I'll get ready for class" said Dez. "so do I" said Trish. they walked away. "Ally,We'll work on the song after you then." Said Austin. "I need to tell him that I like him. I'll tell him when the time's right."said Ally.

**Thanks for reading! Its my first fanfic. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was after school,and Austin and Ally are almost done with their song. "Hey,Ally." Said Austin "Yeah?" said Ally "Could we take a break?" said Austin "Okay." said Ally. They went downstairs to take a break. "So,how's the new song going?" said Trish "We're almost done." said Ally "We're just taking a break." "Austin,I'm thinking of a grand entrance." sad Dez "Okay,tell me about it while we get some smoothies." said Austin "Okay,let's grab some smoothies!" said Ally.

"these smoothies are delish!" said Ally "I know,right!" said Trish "Hey,there's Kira." said Austin "Hey Austin,haven't seen you since our date yesterday." "What date?" said Ally "Kira and I are going out." said Austin "What?" said Ally


	3. Chapter 3

"So, your dating! Yay." said Ally sarcastically "yep!" said Austin "I got to go." said Ally "See you later!" said Austin

"I can't believe this can't be happening." said Ally "Just when I wanted to tell him I like him,I find out he's dating kira." "What am I going to do?" Just then,someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" said Ally "It's me" said Austin. She fixed her hair before he came in. "Come in!" said Ally "why did you leave?" said Austin "It's because...I needed to do something." said Ally "What was it?" Said Austin "Um... Sharpen the pencils?" said Ally "Okay?" said Austin"I got to go,see you tomorrow." "Bye." said Ally Then,Austin closed the door and left. "Well,I'm going home." said Ally then,she left the practice room and got ready to go home. "Where are the keys to the store?" said Ally "There they are!" She went outside and closed the store. "I hope tomorrow is better" said Ally


	4. Chapter 4

Ally headed to the car after closing the store. She went in the car with Austin,Trish,and Dez."This could possibly be the best night ever!" said Austin "Yeah,best night ever." said Ally

They were at the club and Austin was performing his new song. "Whoo!" said Ally,excited. Then,she saw Kira across the room. "I'll be right back." said Ally Then she approached Kira. "Hi,Kira!" said Ally "Hey,Ally!" said Kira "So,what do you think of Austin?" said Ally "He's cute." said Kira "I think he's Really cute! because,I like him..Oops!" said Ally "What!" said Kira "I,I didn't mean it!" said Ally, but Kira left. "Oh,no!" said Ally


	5. Chapter 5

it's been a week since the performance and Ally is in her room.

Ally (thinking): What if Kira already told Austin I like him?

She heard a knock on the door.

Ally: come in.

Trish: Hey.

Ally: Hey.

Trish: What's wrong?

Ally: I...

Trish: Come on,you can tell me.

Ally: I... told Kira I liked Austin.

Trish: Did she tell?

Ally: I don't know.

Trish: Well, I got to go,bye.

Ally: Bye.

Trish had left the room. Ally went downstairs to go work at sonic boom.

at sonic boom...

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Hey!

She nervously walked up to him.

Ally: So,what do you want to tell me?

Austin: That...

Ally: Yes?

Austin: Nevermind

Ally went back to work with Austin upset

Austin: I guess i'll tell you I like you soon.

**this is how I'll write my fanfics from now on. Until then, see you!**


End file.
